


At Least a Seven

by notagamer



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Don't Worry About It, F/F, Kinda, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, apologies to any subscribers who thought they were getting a second cold hunt chapter this week, i truly do not care enough to tag as comprehensively as some folks but, self-plagiarism doesnt exist in fanfic, they are both switches with a dom pref and i die on that hill, up to the kiss is identical to the weed den scene in a quasi-fixit fic i've posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notagamer/pseuds/notagamer
Summary: i'm soooooooo original writing weed den smut
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	At Least a Seven

“Can I ask you a question?” Dina asked.

Ellie smirked. “I don’t know, can you?” Dina lightly kicked her.

Dina’s face was...difficult to read. Ellie wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“Scale of one to ten,” Dina said slowly, “with one being absolute trash, and ten being...life-altering…” Dina looked at Ellie to make sure she was following along. Ellie nodded. “How would you rate our kiss from last night?”

Ellie’s face went bright red. She looked down at her lap, studying the stitches on her jeans. Her heart was beating very fast. She was sure Dina could hear it. She took a long hit from the dwindling joint. “Why are we still talking about this?” Ellie said quietly. “You said it was a mistake.”

Dina feigned confusion. “Did I say that?”

Didn’t she? Ellie wracked her brain trying to remember everything Dina had said about it. Ellie was sure she’d said it. “What are you doing?” Ellie asked. Was she  _ trying  _ to fuck with Ellie’s head? She didn’t think Dina was mean enough to do that.

“I asked you to rate our kiss,” Dina said firmly.

This was a loaded question. How the fuck was Ellie supposed to answer that? If she said ten, she’d seem desperate. If she said one, Dina would know she was lying out her ass. “I don’t know.”

Dina smirked. “I’d give it a six.”

Bullshit. “A six?” Ellie said. She was offended. She didn’t care to hide it.

“Like a solid six,” Dina repeated. Ellie shook her head. “There were a lot of people around.” 

“Yeah, but, a six?” Ellie was sure she was a better kisser than that, even if she had been a little drunk. And nervous. And caught off-guard.

Dina raised an eyebrow. “What? Now I really wanna know how you’d rate it.”

Ellie wouldn’t meet Dina’s eyes. She was mortified. “I don’t think you do.” Dina brought her hand to Ellie’s chin and made Ellie look at her.

“You’re infuriating,” Dina said, smiling.

Ellie shook her head. “Have you met you?”

Dina leaned toward Ellie.  _ What the fuck is happening?  _ Ellie thought. Her heart was beating like fucking crazy. It hurt. Ellie was very aware of every part of her body—her aching ankle, her bruised tailbone, her fingers drumming against her leg with nervous energy. Dina looked directly into her eyes.

“You make me want to go back outside into that blizzard,” Dina said softly. She bit her lip. Ellie leaned in just a bit. She couldn’t help it. 

“No one is stopping you,” Ellie said. Her eyes fixated on Dina’s lips. She suddenly realized how dry her own were. She tried to subtly lick her lips. She was positive it was not subtle at all.

Dina leaned in closer. Ellie could feel her breath. Very warm. It smelled like mint. Was this fucking happening? Ellie was shaking. 

Fuck it. Fuck it! What was there to lose? Ellie leaned in, and rested one hand on Dina’s cheek. Just before their lips met, Dina laughed. “This better be better than a six.”

It was. Dina tasted like mint tea and stale granola bars. Her lips were soft, and her skin was warm under Ellie’s hand. Ellie abruptly realized how hungry she was.

Dina’s hand crept underneath Ellie’s soaking wet hoodie, gripping Ellie’s side over her damp tank top. Ellie wanted to take off her hoodie, but didn’t want to pull away from Dina’s kiss. She wondered how she was ever going to manage that. 

With one hand still lightly holding Dina’s face, Ellie gripped Dina’s thigh over her wet jeans. She felt very weird. Anxious. Fearful that somehow, things would not go well.

Dina broke their kiss. Ellie took a deep breath. She prepared herself for the worst, expecting Dina to backtrack and apologize and leave.

Dina looked squarely in Ellie’s eyes. Ellie gulped. Dina smirked and pulled her own wet shirt over her head. Ellie’s eyes widened. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to look or not. She was, right? Why would Dina take her shirt off if she didn’t want Ellie to look?

Ellie looked. Dina’s chest was still covered by her dirty half-crop undershirt, but her stomach was on full display--tanned, toned, soft, scarred. Ellie wanted, very badly, to put her mouth all over Dina’s torso. Maybe later.

She looked to Dina’s face. Dina’s eyebrow was raised, one corner of her mouth upticked. She tossed her shirt across the room. Their eyes met. 

_ Fuck it _ !

Ellie tore her hoodie off and tossed it. Before she could even see Dina’s reaction, Ellie grabbed her face with both hands and pulled her into a kiss. Dina’s hand snaked up the back of Ellie’s neck and gripped firmly. Some of the hair that had escaped from Dina’s bun got in the way of their kiss, sticking to their wet mouths. Ellie didn’t care.

Lightly, she pushed Dina back to lay down on the couch. To Ellie’s surprise, Dina pushed back. As though Ellie was going to allow that. With more strength, Ellie shoved Dina to the couch, laying on top of her with her hands now holding herself up on either side of Dina’s face. Dina’s hand was still on the back of Ellie’s neck, and now pulled Ellie’s face roughly to her own. 

Dina bit Ellie’s lip, much harder than Ellie would have expected her to. She jerked her head back, and felt a drop of blood drip down her chin. She watched it fall onto Dina’s neck, and cascade down onto the couch beneath them. Dina smirked. Ellie buried her face in Dina’s neck, tracing the blood’s trail with her tongue. Dina’s skin tasted like sweat. Ellie bit down hard, stopping only when she heard Dina gasp. For a second she feared she had been too rough, but when she met Dina’s eyes, she knew it had not been a gasp of dismay. 

Ellie returned to Dina’s neck. She licked the sweat off the surface of Dina’s skin until she could no longer taste its saltiness. She sucked Dina’s neck, pulling at the skin with her teeth until she heard Dina moan softly beneath her. She moved down, biting Dina’s collarbone with the same fervor with which she’d attacked Dina’s neck. Dina’s hands wound into Ellie’s hair, pulling hard. Ellie winced. It hurt. The harder Dina pulled at Ellie’s hair, the harder Ellie bit down on Dina’s skin. She tasted blood in her mouth, and Dina shouted. Pulling away to look at the damage she’d caused, Ellie saw a full bite mark on Dina’s collarbone, a dozen perfectly defined teeth marks broken through the skin, the blood dripping down Dina’s chest and seeping into her undershirt. Ellie’s chest tightened. It looked like the bite mark of an Infected. 

She felt...what? Conflicted? She didn’t want to hurt Dina. She didn’t feel like she was supposed to. 

But as she watched the blood soaking into Dina’s undershirt, and felt the cut on her own lip throbbing, and heard Dina’s heavy breaths, felt Dina’s hands tangled in her own hair, she felt so goddamn hungry.

Ellie lowered her head back to Dina’s collarbone and licked the blood off her skin. It tasted like metal in her mouth. Dina’s grip in her hair strengthened, pulling Ellie’s mouth toward her skin. With one hand, Ellie gripped the side of Dina’s bare torso, her nails just barely sinking into the skin there. Dina’s breathing became heavier. She pushed Ellie off of her, ripped her own undershirt off, and pulled Ellie back. Their mouths met again. Their tongues clashed, their teeth hitting each other, both noticing but ignoring the hair in their mouths. 

Dina tangled her hands into Ellie’s hair once again, and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed. Starting at the base of her neck, Dina sucked and bit her way up to Ellie’s chin, licked along her jawline, and finally bit hard at Ellie’s earlobe. Ellie moaned. She did not anticipate the sound that escaped her. She wasn’t anticipating any of her actions at the moment. 

She took off her tank top and tossed it across the room to join the rest of their clothes. Dina wasted no time in lowering her mouth to suck hard on an already stiff nipple, pinching the other one between her fingers. Ellie wound her hand into Dina’s hair, gripping lightly. Dina’s mouth was so warm. Ellie gasped when she felt Dina’s teeth graze against her nipple, and pulled hard on Dina’s hair. Dina moaned, and moved her mouth to the other nipple. Her hand trailed down Ellie’s torso, pinching the skin here and there, until she found the zipper of Ellie’s jeans. She unfastened them, and tried pulling them down. Ellie’s jeans were still wet from the snow, and tight besides that. They weren’t budging.

“Goddammit, can you--just--the fucking—” Dina stammered between panting breaths. Ellie stood from the couch and forced her jeans down, took off her boots, and kicked her jeans away. As she did, Dina tossed her own boots across the room and shimmied out of her jeans. More hair had fallen out of her ponytail holder than remained in it, and noticing this, Dina removed the hair tie and slid it onto her wrist. Her dark, curly hair was messy and tangled, the bite mark on her collarbone still lightly dripped blood, and there were scratches running down her sides. Ellie had never been more turned on in her life.

Dina bit her lip. “Come here.” It wasn’t a request. Ellie did not have to be told twice. She stepped toward Dina, wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her body into her own and kissing her roughly. Their mouths met in a frenzy of clashing tongues and sore lips. Ellie slid her hands down to grip Dina’s ass--perfectly firm, with warm, smooth skin exposed where her gray cotton hipsters ended. Ellie felt Dina smile against her mouth before once again biting Ellie’s lip, reopening the cut she’d made earlier. Dina lightly licked at the blood that dripped. 

Ellie had never imagined that intimacy with Dina would be so rough--and she had imagined being intimate with Dina a  _ lot _ over the years. Maybe it was because Dina was usually so goofy, or maybe it was because Dina was with Jesse for so long, and Ellie couldn’t imagine him being remotely kinky. Any time Ellie had pictured being with Dina, usually late at night, alone in bed, it was slow, gentle, and passionate. There was certainly less blood. Much to her own surprise, Ellie was quite content with the reality. 

While Dina sucked at Ellie’s bottom lip, Ellie shifted her hands to just under Dina’s ass and lifted her. Dina’s legs wrapped tightly around Ellie’s torso. With their bare chests pressed so firmly together, Ellie could feel Dina’s hardened nipples against her own chest, and groaned at the thought of sucking on them. With a grunt, she tossed Dina onto the couch, lowered herself on top, with her body between Dina’s spread legs, and left a trail of wet kisses from the band of her underwear up to her stiff nipples, taking each one into her mouth in turn, biting and sucking while Dina moaned and writhed underneath her.

When she finally pulled away, she found herself unable to do much other than stare at Dina’s nearly-nude body. Her neck was red and raw and covered in hickies, her chest littered with bite marks, her stomach lined with scratches. Her face was flushed and sweaty, her lips swollen and bruised. Ellie was sure she looked similar herself. She was panting, her heart ready to beat out of her chest, feeling electricity buzzing in every place Dina’s teeth and nails had pierced skin. 

“Are you just going to stare?” Dina asked breathlessly. “Or are you gonna do something?”

Ellie tightened her grip on Dina’s hips, looking deeply now into her dark, dark eyes. “That depends,” she said in a low voice, her voice cracking unexpectedly. “What do you want me to do?”

Dina wound her hands back into Ellie’s hair, pulling her face towards her until their mouths met in a rough kiss. That didn’t really answer Ellie’s question. Ellie didn’t care. In moments, she forgot she had even asked a question, she forgot where she was, she would have forgotten her own name were it not for Dina moaning it under her breath as their hips rocked together. All she knew, and all she needed to know, was Dina, and the curves of her body, the wetness of her mouth, the saltiness of her skin, the softness of her breasts. 

As their hips grinded together, Ellie could feel the wetness between Dina’s legs. She nearly drooled at the implication. She dragged her hand from Dina’s hip to rest just over her soaked-through panties, applying just the slightest pressure over her clit. Dina moaned deeply against Ellie’s mouth, and sunk her teeth into Ellie’s lip, pulling hard. Ellie responded by increasing the pressure against Dina’s clit, causing her to breath in sharply.

Dina grabbed Ellie’s wrist, her nails piercing skin, and pulled her hand under the waistband of her panties. Ellie buried her face into Dina’s neck as she relished in the wetness and warmth her fingers found. Her thumb drew tight circles around Dina’s clit, careful not to touch the bud directly. Dina moaned with every movement.

“Ellie, please just—” she said, interrupting herself with a moan as Ellie lightly grazed her clit. “Fuck! Ellie. Just--please.”

Ellie smirked. “Please what?” She continued her circles around Dina’s clit, just barely running her finger over it after every few rotations. 

Dina’s hands grasped at the sides of Ellie’s face, forcing Ellie’s green eyes to meet her own. “Stop being an asshole and just fuck me.”

Ellie’s breath caught at the demand, but she wasn’t about to say no to the writhing woman beneath her. Still looking into her eyes, Ellie ran one finger down Dina’s wetness, dipping in just a bit when she ran across her entrance. She repeated this motion a few times, each time dipping just a bit deeper into Dina, eliciting a low moan from her swollen lips. Dina gripped at the nape of Ellie’s neck, her teeth lightly nipping at her jaw. 

Finally, Ellie sunk her full finger into Dina’s tight, wet entrance, curling inward once fully inside, and slowly withdrawing as Dina whimpered with annoyance. Ellie repeated the gesture, just a bit faster each time, and Dina’s hips rose to meet her finger. Ellie loved the desperation. She loved the power she had in that moment over the girl she’d wanted for so long. She wanted to hear her beg.

Dina, however, didn’t seem to have any interest in begging. Instead, she demanded. “Harder.” Ellie ignored her, continuing her light thrusts. Dina pulled at Ellie’s hair, repeating her command. “Ellie, do it harder.” Ellie ignored her again. “El, you need to fuck me harder.”

Ellie smirked. Dina’s voice cracked worse each time she spoke, her words coming out more and more breathlessly and desperately. “Ask a little more nicely,” Ellie said.

Dina rolled her eyes, pulling again at Ellie’s hair. “Oh, fuck you.”

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Ellie laughed. Dina whimpered, and Ellie kept up her own pace, waiting to hear the magic words cross Dina’s lips. Just a simple “please” was all she needed to hear.

Instead, Ellie very suddenly felt herself falling off of the couch, Dina tumbling down on top of her, legs on either side of Ellie’s body. Her head hit the carpet, and her bruised tailbone stung as it struck the ground. Dina grinned down at her, with her small hands pinning Ellie’s calloused ones above her head. Ellie was surprised by her strength. She struggled to free herself, to no avail. Still pinning her hands down, Dina trailed sloppy kisses across Ellie’s neck, biting down at random, making Ellie groan. Ellie found herself giving up the fight. She would regain the upper hand soon. Eventually. For now she was content to lay her tired head back while Dina’s mouth explored her body. When Dina finally released Ellie’s hands from her grip, Ellie moved them to rest on Dina’s waist. 

“You’re annoying,” Dina said between sloppy kisses laid across Ellie’s chest. 

Ellie laughed. “I know you are, but what am I?” She didn’t have the energy for a better comeback at the moment. Dina raised herself only to look blankly at Ellie.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were twelve years old. That makes me feel a bit weird about all this.”

Ellie toyed with the waistband of Dina’s underwear. She wished they would evaporate under her touch. “I’m rubber, you’re glue--”

Dina pinched Ellie’s sides. “I’m going to fucking slap you.”

_ Still rhymed _ , Ellie thought. She considered pointing that out to Dina, but when she met the eyes of the gorgeous, sweat-soaked, mostly-nude woman straddling her hips, and saw the fire behind those deep, dark brown eyes, the words she said instead were “Do it.”

Dina raised her eyebrows in bemusement. Ellie kept her gaze and wet her lips. Dina smirked, and gave Ellie a light smack across her cheek. Ellie laughed. “That’s all you got?”

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking for, pal,” Dina scoffed. But Ellie didn’t look away. Her green eyes stayed locked on Dina’s brown ones, and with a nervous laugh and a cocked eyebrow, Dina raised her hand and smacked Ellie firmly across the face, reopening her cut lip and eliciting a deep groan. 

Ellie roughly grabbed the back of Dina’s head and crashed their mouths together. She tasted traces of her own blood and the lingering taste of mint on Dina’s tongue. Dina’s hips rocked against Ellie’s, and Ellie firmly decided that playtime was over. She slipped her hand into the limited space between their bodies, found the waistband of Dina’s underwear, and wiggled under them, feeling awed again at the warmth she found. Dina gripped the side of Ellie’s face with one hand, using the other to hold her up as she leaned over Ellie’s body.

“Ellie,” Dina mumbled. Ellie pressed her thumb against Dina’s clit, and returned to her earlier teasing method of slow, shallow, single-finger thrusts into her. The hand on Ellie’s face shifted into her hair and pulled hard. “Don’t,” Dina warned, and Ellie didn’t think it wise to ignore her warnings for a second time. She sped her motions and thrust deeper into Dina, whose eyes slipped closed as she rested her forearm on the floor to hold her weight and steady herself. The rocking of her hips synchronized with Ellie’s thrusting, and when Dina softly moaned and pressed her forehead against Ellie’s, Ellie poised a second finger at Dina’s entrance. With a smirk and the strengthening of Dina’s grip in Ellie’s hair, Ellie slowly inserted two fingers into Dina’s tight entrance, and worked back up to her earlier pace. Dina buried her head into the crook of Ellie’s neck, pressing their chests together so that Ellie could feel Dina’s stiff nipples brushing against her own. 

Ellie listened closely to the sounds filling the room--the rhythmic slapping of their bodies together, the slick noises Ellie’s fingers made pumping in and out of Dina’s wetness, Dina’s hot breath panting against Ellie’s ear. Like a song composed of their bodies coming together. An anthem for their fucking. She wondered what to call it, then decided Dina’s next words, streaming in a breathless mumble from her mouth into Ellie’s ear, would be the perfect name: “If you stop before I cum I will fucking maim you.”

Ellie could not deny her. She didn’t have the heart, resolve, or desire to. As Dina’s rocking hips began to jerk, and the breaths in Ellie’s ear became heavier and more desperate, Ellie maintained the pace of her fingers fucking into Dina, and with a light press of Ellie’s thumb to her clit, Dina came undone. Ellie thought this performance could be a song of its own; the same slick sounds, with Dina’s melodic moaning, undercut with swears, creating a hearty symphony, with Ellie’s heavy heartbeat as a bassline. Dina’s hand in Ellie’s hair gripped hard, and with a final whimper, her grip loosened, and the weight of her body fell onto Ellie’s. 

For a moment they lay still, Ellie’s hand still lodged in Dina’s underwear and covered with her juices, silent but for their heavy breaths and pounding hearts. Ellie removed her hand, wriggling it out from between their sweaty bodies, and wrapped it around Dina, pulling her tight against her chest. Dina laughed softly and nipped at Ellie’s ear, then settled in to lay her head on Ellie’s chest, wrapping her arm underneath Ellie’s so that they were tangled and inextricable. Ellie pressed a kiss to the top of Dina’s head, and thought about what she would title the song of Dina’s orgasm. Again, Dina offered the perfect title.

“At least a seven,” she muttered against Ellie’s chest. Ellie laughed and hugged Dina closer to her. She was certainly not in disagreement. “Your turn in two seconds,” Dina promised after another moment of silence. 

Ellie shook her head. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Dina argued, though her two seconds were up, and she made no indication of moving.

“I didn’t tell you what to do,” Ellie said, twirling a strand of Dina’s hair around her finger. “I told you what not to do.”

Dina raised herself up and loomed over Ellie once more, her hands on either side of Ellie’s head to hold her up. “I’ve had it up to here with your attitude today,” she said with furrowed eyebrows.

Ellie planted her hands on Dina’s hips and squeezed. “And what’re you gonna do about it?”

Just as Dina opened her mouth to reply, there was a not-so-distant knocking, and then a deep voice called out, “Anyone in there?”

Dina cursed and threw herself off of Ellie, scrambling to grab her wet clothing and pull it on, tossing Ellie’s clothes to her when she found them. And as her own damp hoodie hit her in the face, Ellie thought that perhaps Infected weren’t all she was going to kill that day.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay, you're gay, we get it. 
> 
> not a big smut writer, but you can find a big long plot-driven fic in progress in my works, if that strikes your fancy.
> 
> comments, kudos, whatever, all very appreciated. keep on keeping on.


End file.
